


Human voices

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Aziraphale loves choral singing
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Kudos: 19





	Human voices

During his years in the monastery*, Aziraphale had come to love the purity of the singing: unaccompanied human voices lifting together, filling the vault of the chapel, ringing from the echoing stonework. During the night offices — Matins, Lauds, Compline — filling the darkness lit by a few flickering candles. At the earliest office, Matins, the voices of the still-sleepy monks whispering to heaven, gathering power slowly. 

He had missed that, after he left. During the several decades he had lived in Cambridge, a bookish figure attached to no particular college, he had sought out the chapels where the singing was purest. Those were years when he had not seen Crowley, had filled his mind with things that were not Crowley. He had become known as the one often to be seen slipping into chapel, sitting at the back, his eyes closed, a shaft of coloured light sometimes illuminating his pale hair, animating his light-coloured clothes. And of all the chapels, that of King’s College was to him the most beautiful. Indeed, it is still perhaps the most exquisite building he has ever set foot in. But he is a Londoner now and has been for centuries. London of course has many churches, but none has ever lifted his spirits the way the delicate, soaring fan vaulting of King Henry’s chapel had.

Every Christmas though, he can revisit that chapel and hear again the high, pure singing of its choir and close his eyes and imagine himself back there.

Only now, he has Crowley, who is feeling his way into their life together. Aziraphale wants him to be comfortable, and he is willing to give up the choir, but after drying Crowley’s tears, brought on by a somewhat scratchy recording of _Silent Night,_ he decides to turn on the radio on Christmas Eve for the singing from King’s.

“Will you listen with me, my dear?” he asks, holding out a hand. Crowley nods and comes to sit with him on the sofa, leaning against him with his eyes closed as the service begins with the pure voice of a child: “Once in royal David’s city …”

_Prompt: choir_

**Author's Note:**

> *This is in my story [His Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480562), the first in the His Sun series
> 
> The service of Nine Lessons and Carols from King's College, Cambridge, is broadcast live on BBC radio on the afternoon of Christmas eve and you can listen online.


End file.
